


Double The Fun

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the hatching of Dean and Castiel's newest children and Balthazar anxious for his little one, Tobias and Samandriel are more than ready to start their family. But they get...a little more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I've been working on for a while.

*Tobias*

 

He purred softly as he nuzzled his mate's throat, Samandriel plating cookies and preparing a pitcher of milk to take down to Dean and Claire. Balthazar's mate had gotten lonely and the need to nest with others badly, so Dean and Cas invited her to nest alongside Dean as he waited for his eggs to hatch. She was an amazing young woman and her mate was clearly nothing more than adoring.

“Need help with carrying?” he asked, palming his mate's hip.

“You take the milk,” he replied, turning around and giving him a quick kiss before picking up the tray of cookies.

As they walked downstairs, they heard some excited shuffling. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Castiel, Dean, Balthazar and Claire were all gathered together around Dean's nest. His mate quickly set down the tray on a table next to the stairs, hurrying over. He set the pitcher next to the tray and knelt next to Samandriel, Andi for short. His mate actually preferred being called Andi, knowing his full name is a mouthful for most. Looking over Castiel's shoulder, he watched as their two eggs shook, cracks forming across the shells.

“Come on, little ones,” Dean murmured, gently nudging at the hatching eggs. “Time to greet the world.”

A few minutes later and both eggs burst open, revealing twins; a boy and a girl. They both had pale complexions, brilliant green eyes and dark hair. The only way to really tell them apart is by their wings. The boy's wings were identical to Dean's; red, white and blue feathers with the tips dipped or stippled with black. The girl's wings a lovely shade of auburn reds and golds, looking like the trees aflame with their autumn foilage.

“They are beautiful children,” Tobias purred. “Just like all your kids.”

“We do awesome work,” Dean said softly, picking up their newest daughter and cuddling her.

“I agree with you, Dean,” Cas added, taking their son into his arms.

“They are so cute,” Claire told them. “I can't wait to meet ours. But I'm nervous about laying a freaking egg.”

“You're strong, Claire,” Balthazar said. “You'll be just fine.”

“Would you take her?” Dean asked Andi. “I'm hungry and those cookies you brought down are calling my name.”

“Sure,” he said, quite eagerly.

Tobias eased in close to him as he gently cradled the newborn girl. The little one was practically beaming as she squirmed in his arms. His mate was a natural at handling the adorable bundle of joy. Andi looked good with a little one in his arms. It had him wanting to give that to him.

“They are precious,” another voice said from behind him.

Tobia's hackles raised, the prescence behind him...immense. He got to his feet quickly, turning to face the unknown behind him. The man was shorter than most of those assembled. His hair and beard while well kept, was still scruffy looking. He didn't look the tiniest bit threatening. But Tobias still felt...threatened by this man. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he kept himself between him and his mate.

“I see that you've chosen a great mate for yourself, Samandriel,” the man chuckled, not intimidated by him in the slightest.

“I'm glad you approve, Father,” Andi answered, getting up from the floor carefully. “He's good to me. And wants a big family.”

“Like I know you want,” he replied with a smile. “And you've more than earned it. I've taken the liberty of starting up your cycle again. Though...it should be shorter and easier on both of you. Just give it time to come around.”

“Thank you, Father,” Andi said with a grin, coming around and giving him a hug.

“Hello there, little one,” Andi's father murmured to the baby he was still holding. “She's lovely.”

“Lovely as the autumn landscape before winter blows in,” Dean added as he came back over, taking his newest daughter back. “That's what I've chosen to name her; Autumn.”

“Ever the poet, hmm Dean?” their father chuckled, giving the human-turned-angel a hug.

“Just a little,” Dean answered, a blush evident in his cheeks.

“And what about your newest son?” Andi asked.

“We thought about it,” Cas said, coming back with their little one in his arms. “And we decided to name him Mark.”

“Another great name,” their father said with a grin. “I'm going now. Just wanted to pop in and see my newest grandchildren for a moment.”

“Good to see you as always, Father,” Castiel said, giving him a quick hug. “Come again soon.”

“Perhaps,” he replied with a chuckle before leaving.

“I think we'll head home as well,” Andi said as well. “I need to get laundry done or Toby won't have anything to wear to work tomorrow.”

“As you wish,” he said, taking Andi's arm and leading him out.

 

1 week later...

 

*Samandriel*

 

He hummed to himself as he finished cooking his mate's favorite meal; chicken pot pie casserole, garlic cheddar biscuits and mashed potatoes, with a homemade blueberry and raspberry pie, the berries picked by his own hand when they'd visited Tobias' parents last weekend. He loved his in laws and they adored him. It had been a relief when his family had welcomed him with open arms and accepted the fact that Tobias prefers males. He growled under his breath in annoyance as he wiped his face of sweat again.

“What is wrong with me?” he sighed as he took his shirt off and used it to mop himself off.

He'd been sweating profusely all day long. And it felt so damn hot...he'd had to turn on the AC and still kept sweating. He'd been drinking water constantly in order to keep from dehydrating.

“I'm home!” he heard Tobias call from the front room.

He couldn't help the shudder that went through as he felt himself slickening up and getting loose. It was almost enough to have him whimpering in need. Seeing his mate walk in, he couldn't help but smile.

“Mmm...hello there, sexy,” Tobias purred, giving him a kiss.

“Hi,” he replied. “I made your favorite.”

“I see that,” he said, easing him back against the counter. “You smell good. But damn...it's cold in here. Did you turn on the AC?”

“I had to,” Andi replied. “I've been sweating horribly all day long. And so damn hot...”

“You sound like a Were female going into heat,” Tobias chuckled.

They both gasped when it hit them. Perhaps this is what Father had meant about his breeding cycle... He moaned softly when Tobias pulled him tight to his body and tucked his face into his neck, breathing deep.

“No wonder you smell so damn good,” he said as he pulled back. “You are going into heat. But there's still time before you go full blown though. So we have time to enjoy this meal you made. We're going to need it.”

Tobias helped him set the table and they had a quiet meal together. He enjoyed the light touching and petting thoughout dinner. It helped to slake the heat in him. It was a very interesting affair cleaning up everything though. He couldn't keep Tobias' hands off him while he was washing, only stopping when he gave him something to dry. Once they were finished with dishes and had everything put away, Tobias led him upstairs and into the bathroom. He was a little puzzled, but quite surprised as he helped him strip completely. He kissed him slowly, stripping himself between lip locks. Tobias growled softly when he helped him, stroking the skin revealed just the way he liked. Tobias pulled him into their large shower, the water quite hot. He was about to complain about the heat, but the second the door was shut, Tobias was all over him, pushing him up against the wall. His mate lifted him clear off his feet, kissing him roughly.

“Need you now,” he whimpered as Tobias pulled back. “Please...”

“I know, baby,” Tobias murmured, nuzzling his cheek, his cock nudging against his loose and slick opening. “I'm going to take care of you.”

He didn't waste time with prep, just roughly thrust into him. Andi moaned his appreciation loudly as Tobias seated himself in his body, grinding hard against him.

“Harder, dammit,” he growled, digging his nails into his mate's back.

He knew Tobias loved feeling the slight pain, making the pleasure more intense for him. It was frantic, wild and literally hot as hell in that shower as they quickly came to their completions, groaning in both pleasure and relief as the heat in his body subsided. For now, anyway.

“Maybe we'll be lucky and you'll end up pregnant after that,” Tobias purred as he set him back on his feet, kissing him softly. “If this works like a female Were's heat, it'll last a week unless you concieve. It can be rough.”

“I know you'll take great care of me,” he replied, his heart sinking as he felt the heat rising again. “Oh no. The heat's starting to flare again.”

“Let's head to bed,” Tobias told him, taking his hand. He could only smile as he let his mate lead the way.

 

Six days later...

 

He felt like he was on fire all the time.

“Yes! Ohhh...,” Andi panted, falling to Tobias' side as his heart rate slowed.

Poor Tobias had gotten tired and asked him to do the work this last round, his hips clearly sore. He was exhausted too. But the heat refused to die this time. His ass was extremely sore and so tender there was no way he could take anymore of his mate's cock, as much as he loved it.

“I wish this would end,” he moaned, writhing under the wrath of the heat. “I hurt...I can't take anymore.”

“Then take me,” Tobias panted, his sex still hard, but rubbed raw.

“What?” he asked, unable to believe what he just heard.

“I'm willing to let you top me,” Tobias said slowly, nuzzling his mate's shoulder. “It should help stave off the heat for a least a few minutes.”

“I...I...thank you for trusting me that much,” he managed to say, moving to where he was lying on top of his mate, getting between his spread legs.

“For you, Samandriel, I'd do anything to help you out of pain. Anything to make you happy,” Tobias purred, kissing him deeply.

Out of consideration for his mate, he took time to use a little of his Grace to stretch and lube his mate's virgin hole. He didn't want to hurt him. That would kill him. The heat was about to drive him mad, so he eased in as quickly as possible. Both of them moaned loudly, Tobias' back arching and his entire body trembling.

“You ok?” Andi asked, panting and marveling at the sensation of being surrounded in tight heat.

“Yes,” Tobias growled, wrapping his strong legs around his hips. “Now move.”

He chuckled on his mate's eagerness and proceeded to thrust hard and fast. Tobias growled deep in his chest as he moaned, clinging to his wiry body as he kept the pace quick.

“I...I..ohh..can't last much longer,” he panted, grinding against him before pulling back and slamming into Tobias hard.

“Just thrust in an....ahhh...upward motion,” Tobias gasped, tilting his hips back a bit.

He nodded briefly, brought his hips back again and thrust upwards hard. Tobias seized up as he came with a roar, spending himself all over the both of them. His body tightened up in such a way that it caused him to come exhaustingly hard, screaming Tobias' name as he spent himself deep in his mate, seeing stars. When he was done, he drew in deep breaths, just lying on top of Tobias. All of a sudden, the heat totally drained out his body, leaving him feel ice cold. Tobias purred softly, putting his arms around his mate before turning them onto their sides and pulling a blanket over them.

“Your heat's finally over,” he sighed. “Whenever you feel like someone just dumped ice water on you, it's done.”

“Easier breeding cycle, my ass,” he grumbled as he cuddled close. “That sucked.”

“But it will be worth it when we finally have little ones in our arms,” Tobias said with a smile, kissing him again. “I love you, Samandriel.”

“I love you too, Tobias,” he said with a grin, falling into a super deep sleep.

 

2 weeks later...

 

*Samandriel*

 

He couldn't help but smile as he ran for the bathroom for the fifth time that morning, dry heaving into the toilet bowl. It made him feel like hell, but it only meant one thing; that he was finally pregnant. It made his heart lighter.

“Samandriel?” he heard Castiel call out from the front. “Are you home?”

“In here!” he managed to call before heaving into the toilet again.

“I take it that you're in a family way?” Castiel asked, grinning.

“Yeah,” he managed to say. “I hate this part, though.”

“I know what you mean,” Cas told him, rubbing his back. “I brought you some anti nausea elixir. And...news regarding your mate.”

“Is he ok?” he asked, instantly worried and caused him to vomit bile violently.

“You'll need to see,” Castiel replied, handing him a vial.

When he finally was able to stop retching, he downed the elixir. The fist clenched around his stomach finally released and he was able to relax.

“Where's Tobias?” he asked his brother as he helped him up.

“He's at our house, since we're only minutes away from Bobby,” Castiel told him.

Cas had driven over and helped him into the car. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like it. As soon as the car stopped, he was out and rushing for the house. He found Tobias in a first floor bedroom, looking a little green.

“Hi there,” Tobias mumured, smiling a little as he eased onto his side. He frowned a little. “Are you ok? You look a little ill.”

“I've been sick all morning,” he replied, smiling a little. “I know I'm pregnant.”

“That's what Mariel told me when she came to examine me this morning after projectile vomiting all over the car me and Dean were working on. He wasn't very happy.”

“Wait...you're pregnant too?” he had to ask. It didn't quite sink in when his mate had said it.

“Very,” Mariel added, appearing in the corner off to his left. “Apparently, you're both quite virile.”

“What in the world are we going to do?” Andi asked.

“We'll be ok,” Tobias told him with a sigh, gesturing to him to come over.

He got on the bed with him and cuddled him close, nuzzling his throat.

“You realize we're going to have a hell of a home life with both of us pregnant?” Andi asked.

“I think we can manage,” Tobias chuckled.

 

2 months later...

 

*Andi*

 

“I'm glad that I'm finally done being sick to my stomach,” he sighed as he and Tobias walked down the street in the town square.

“You and me both,” Tobias chuckled, “But now I have a whole new perspective and appreciation for what females and other male angels or male mates to angels go through.”  
Tobias pulled him close and kissed him, hand running over his slight bump.

“Love you,” he murmured when Tobias pulled back.

“Aww...,” the hostess of the restaurant they'd walked into sighed. “You both are adorable.”

“Thank you,” Andi replied, blushing heavily, his wings twitching behind him.

“Nah,” Tobias said with a grin, wrapping his tail around his waist. “This one is the cutie. I'm a lumbering oaf.”

“Only on the dance floor,” he quipped, making the hostess and Tobias laugh hard.

“This way,” the hostess said with a grin, leading them to a table.

Once they were seated, it didn't take long to get their orders in. They had made odd requests, but the waitress just smiled knowingly and didn't comment on what they'd asked for. Tobias took hold of his hand and stared across the table, making him blush and smile some more.

“Let's get out of here, dear,” a woman said to her male companion. “If they allow people like that in, they must be losing their touch.”

Them and another two couples got up and left. Other diners rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

“Forgive them,” an older gentleman said, stirring a spoonful of sugar in his coffee cup. “They are close-minded half wits. Love is love. No matter who or what it's with.” He looked them up and down. “I take it you're both...expecting.”

“Yes,” Tobias said, clearly tensing up, ready to be defensive.

“Easy there, son,” the man told him, smiling a little. “I'm a psychic and it's on both of your minds.”

Their lunch was uneventful and when they left, both were in good moods. As they walked through the square, window shopping, people kept pointing and whispering. It made him feel uncomfortable. As they stopped to look at a really lovely antique crib and changing table in the window of a small antique shop, he didn't notice the man coming up on them. He was grabbed and yanked away from Tobias.

Tobias turned and was about to take him back when the man pulled a knife out and put it to his throat.

“I wouldn't if I were you, fuzz bucket,” the man. “Or the little angel gets ganked.”

He growled viciously, his eyes cold and dark with rage.

“You will greatly regret this,” he snarled. “Let my mate go.”

“I think not,” the man answered. “I'm a Hunter. I exterminate freaks and monsters like the pair of you. Now...I may consider letting this little whore live...if you take me to the nest of your pathetic kind.”

He snarled low in his throat, fists clenched tight at his sides.

“Not today, Hunter,” another voice growled from behind him.

Andi was able to make out a young female demon standing behind the pair of them. Before the Hunter could do anything, the female growled and she used her tail to cut the Hunter's legs out from under him. When the Hunter let him go, he wasted no time getting away from the human and back to Tobias.

“Thank you,” Tobias told her, holding Andi to him tight.

“No problem,” the female replied with a smile, flashing a pentacle badge that she had hung around her neck. “This is the fifth Hunter this week I've had to bring in. Not to worry though; he'll be reeducated and hopefully, will join our new precinct for specialty supernatural cases. You should get your mate home. He looks a little pale.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” they both said.

 

5 months later...

 

*Tobias*

 

“You son of a bitch!” he growled at the comforter he was trying to get to behave in the haphazard nest he'd built in the nesting room at Dean and Castiel's house. “Stay there!”

“Easy, love,” Andi sighed, easing down next to him and helping him corral the wayward blanket. “You need to take it easy.”

“Tell that to the damn blanket,” he grumbled, rubbing his extremely distended stomach.

“Tobias Meadows,” his mother snapped as she brought down lunch for the pair of them, “You don't talk to your very pregnant mate like that.”

“But...,” he was about to whine when she held up her hand.

“Pregnant or not,” she interrupted, “I taught you better than that.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he finally sighed, wincing when a sharp pain lanced through his lower body. “Ow.”

“Are you alright?” Andi asked, worried about his mate.

“I...don't know...ow!” he hissed, holding his stomach and rocking a little.

“Is everything ok?” Castiel asked, coming down the stairs. “I thought I heard a shout.”

“It's Tobias,” Andi replied, “Something's wrong.”

“Where does it hurt?” Castiel asked, sitting in front of Tobias.

“My...pelvis feels like someone is pounding it with a....a hammer,” he panted. “God damn this hurts.”

“Looks like it's time then,” the older angel said with a smile. “Just keep calm and breathe. It's going to be ok.”

“Easy for you to say,” he growled. “Damn...this is pain..FUL!”

“It isn't a picnic,” Cas told him. “But it's going to be worth it.”

“FUCK!” he screamed, panting heavily as his insides cramped and spread in preparation.

“Looks like this one will be quick,” the angel murmured. “Bit of a mercy.”

A couple of hours went by and Tobias was ready to push. It was agonzing and felt like he was being torn in two. But it wasn't long and he bore two large eggs from his body, finally able to relax. His mate purred low in his throat as he cleaned him and their eggs, easing the pair close to his body. One was a light orange with black and white stripes, the other a brilliant silver with royal blue and black stripes.

“They are amazing,” Tobias' mother whispered, laying a hand on the eggs. “You did good, son.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, yawning loudly and curling himself around the pair.

Andi purred softly as he eased down next to him, nuzzling against his throat.

“You were amazing,” he sighed. “I don't think I'll be as lucky.”

“Don't you worry,” Tobias told him, “I just know you'll be fine.”

He frowned when Andi winced, rubbing his well rounded stomach.

“Are you ok?” Tobias asked, concerned.

“Just a cramp,” he replied. “It's been going on for days.”

“That doesn't sound good,” Tobias replied.

“I'm fi--,” Andi answered, only to gasp.

Castiel clearly recognized the look on his face, because he helped him lay back into the nest and used his Grace to remove his clothes.

“Push if you feel you need to,” Castiel told him. “It's clearly time for you to lay too. Looks like I owe Gabriel 12 dozen cookies.”

Tobias was about to say something when Andi started pushing hard and sure enough, he easily passed a large egg, followed quickly by three others. His mate slumped in relief, shivering a little. Tobias purred and pulled him close, very pleased with the way he handled himself and relieved that it had be easy on him. The four Andi had lain looked nearly alike; pearlescent shells with swirls of blue, orange and green.

“You did good, baby,” Tobias murmured to him, yawning again. “How about we get some sleep, hmm?”

“Ok,” he whispered, nodding off as Castiel set his eggs with Tobias'.

 

5 months later...

 

*Samandriel*

 

“You both look amazing,” Claire said, hugging first him, then Tobias. “How are the eggs?”

“They are excellent,” he replied with a smile. “Tobias has been great, if not a little overprotective.”

“I take it that's why they're surrounded in pillows and bubble wrap?” she laughed.

“I don't want them to get smashed,” Tobias added. “Glad you could make it.”

“Our little girl finally hatched,” she replied, turning to her mate coming up the walkway, wearing a sling across his front. “She looks just like her daddy.”

“I think she looks more like her mother,” Balthazar said with a grin. “Her name's Hope.”

“She's beautiful,” Tobias told them, leaning towards Balthazar and gently stroking the baby's cheek.

“I'm surprised you guys are having a party,” Dean said as he and Cas and their children came up the walk. “Usually when you have eggs, you don't want to leave the nest.”

“We did at first,” Andi said, taking the dish Castiel was holding and took it towards the table of food set up. “But after a while, we didn't feel the need to sit with them all the time. We make sure they are warm, though.”

“Good,” Castiel told them, sitting on the edge of the nest they'd prepared outside. The eggs were warm and humming with energy. “When are they due to hatch?”

“Any day now,” Andi told him. “I can't wait.”

“What are you doing here?” he heard Tobias growl loudly.

Looking up, Andi saw the man that had tried to kill him in public back when they were only 2 months pregnant. Tobias was staring him down, quickly shifting into his tiger form. He hissed loudly when the man came closer, making him stop.

“Easy,” he told them, holding up a pentacle badge. Like the female demon did that day she took him in. “See? I've learned my lesson. I came to apologize, captain's suggestion. Even brought my fiance along.”

He turned and motioned to a car parked just past their walk. Sure enough, the demon female from that day got out of the car, her tail moving back and forth lazily behind her.

“Hey baby,” he murmured, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

Tobias saw that and chilled out, changing back. His stance was relaxed and he had a smile on his face.

“What's your name?” Tobias asked.

“Name's Victor,” he answered. “This is Gia.”

“Interesting that you two ended up together,” Andi said.

“She kicked my ass around for a week,” Victor chuckled, putting his arm around her. “When I finally started to listen to what they were trying to teach, we'd spar. Then we'd go out for coffee, dinner. Next thing I know...I'm head over heels for her and I propose to her while we're on a vacation on a Caribbean cruise. I...see you've had your little ones?”

“Well, we laid them around five months ago,” Andi replied, leading them towards their makeshift nest in the yard. “They are coming close to hatching.”

Their new guests eased down beside them, reaching out and touching the shells.

“I'm sorry for what I tried to do,” Victor said, clearly in awe. “I can never apologize enough for what I tried to do.”

“It's forgiven,” Tobias told him, patting his shoulder. “Forgotten. I have a feeling you're going to be a great officer.”

“Thanks,” Victor replied, turning and looking at him over his shoulder.

Hearing a loud snap, they all turned to see that the eggs were beginning to crack. Tobias and Andi got into the nest alongside the eggs,helping their little ones out. They ended up with three boys and three girls. All of them had the tiniest wings in all manner of colors, predominantly having spots or stripes, and the cutest tails, taking a little more after Tobias.

“They are amazing,” Andi murmured. “We are going to have our hands full.”

“We'll manage,” Tobias told him, nuzzling his cheek while holding two of their daughters. “We always do.”

 

The End


End file.
